


A Day Off

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Leverage
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, Living Together, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Eliot thinks about how their lives have changed since Nate and Sophie left.





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryzdolnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/gifts).



Eliot looked to his left and watched Hardison chop a small mountain of mushrooms. Hardison's knife cuts would never be as clean as his own, but he always put his all into it.

On his right, Parker was thinly slicing beef with scary precision. He wasn't surprised that she had potential to be a great cook. When it came time to use the grill, no one was as good as she was. They were thinking about investing the money and buying a real barbecue pit for their next anniversary.

Some days, he had trouble believing that they would be celebrating their fifth anniversary in a few months.

He doubted anyone saw it coming. After Sophie and Nate left, the three of them had kept _Leverage Inc._ running on their own.

Eliot moved into Nate's apartment after Nate and Sophie left the country. It wasn't long before Hardison had hooked up every game console that was ever made to the wall-o-monitors and never left. He still wasn't sure when Parker moved in. She did keep most of her things in the storage unit, but she spent her time with them. The three of them just fell into each other's lives like they were meant to be there.

Hardison made sure they all had a basic knowledge of all the coolest hacks on their phones. Parker taught them to lift a wallet without being caught. Eliot gave them ongoing cooking lessons.

What did it matter if they didn't have a traditional relationship? He doubted any of them could do normal anymore.

They would always drive each other crazy. Hardison would always reign “King in the Age of the Geek.” Parker would always be ten pounds of crazy stuffed in a five-pound sack. She was the one they trusted without a doubt. If Eliot could get them to quit wearing his tee shirts while they were in the kitchen, he would be happy.

Eliot dumped everything they'd chopped in the Crock Pot and grabbed the other two by the waist and dragged them off to plan the rest of their day off.


End file.
